My life's been turned upside down!
by CosmioStarGirl
Summary: Dawn has finally returned home to Japan after spending 10 years in America with her brothers, but being home is the last place she wanted to be. But will six boys be able to change her mind? And what happens when friends from the past show up, along with certain feelings? OCx? OCx? OCxOC Be warned of OOC'ness, Dawn's swearing, some romance, and my randomness.
1. Profiles

Cosmio: Okay so I bet your wondering what happened to the chapters right? Well only if you've read this story before ^^"... Well I realized something. There's no plot! And there's was really no reason for anyone to even have feelings for Dawn so I've decided Im starting over and I thought I might a well start off with introducing the OC's so here we go...

* * *

**My Life's Been Turned Upside Down!:** OC Charter Profiles

**Name: **Dawn Otoya

**Gender: **F

**Age:** 16

**Height: **5'4

**Username:** ~Dawn*Star~

**Favorite Color:** Purple and Black

**Dressing:** Purple tank-top, skinny jeans, and black boots

**Look's:** Short strawberry blond hair, tanned skin, dark brown colored eyes

**Family Background:** Her father is the head of the Otoya music company, One the most famous music company in Tokyo, He has deemed Dawn as the next air to the company even though she is the middle chilled of the family. Her mother died in an accident 10 years ago.

**Reason for joining the host club:** Not telling just yet~ ;D

**Scholarship: **She freaking rich she doesn't need one!

**Name:** Liam Otoya

**Gender:** M

**Age:** 18

**Height:** 6'2

**Username:** N/A

**Favorite color:** Blue

**Dressing:** He wears a blue shirt with lyric's to one of his favorite songs on it, black cargo shorts, white shoes

**Look's:** Dirty blond hair that's always naturally messy, light green eyes, tanned skin.

**Family Background:** Look back to Dawn's…

**Scholarship:** Same as Dawn…

**Name:** Niall Otoya

**Gender:** M

**Age:** 13

**Height:** 5'6

**Username**: N/A

**Favorite color:** White

**Dressing:** White v-neck shirt, a small gray jacket, blue jeans, black shoes

**Look's:** Strawberry blond hair, hazel eyes, and tanned skin

**Family Background: **Look back at Dawn's

**Scholarship:** ….Im not repeating myself again T^T

**Name: **Chihiro Otoya(Hiro)

**Gender: **F

**Age:** 16

**Height: **5'4

**Username: **N/A

**Favorite Color:** Red and Black

**Dressings:** Red and black striped shirt, skinny jeans, and black boots

**Look's:** Short strawberry blond hair, tanned skin, green eyes

**Family Background: **Her mother is Dawn's mother's twin sister and she lives in America. When Dawn and her brothers lived in America, they lived with Chihiro and her family. The two girls look so much alike that most people confuse them as twin's.

**Reason for joining the host club:** N/A

**Scholarship:** She doesn't go to Ouran

**Name: **Luke Turner

**Gender: **M

**Age: **17

**Height: **6'0

**Username: **=LukeStarWalker=

**Favorite Color:** Green

**Dressing: **White jacket, black shirt, black pants, and white shoes

**Look's: **Light blond hair, lightly tanned skin, emerald green colored eyes

**Family Background: **All records of him have been sealed away for special reasons

**Reason for joining the host club:** He spiked Kyoya's curiosity since there are no records of him

**Scholarship: **He got his scholarship for music

**Name: **Misaki Haninozuka

**Gender: **F

**Age: **15

**Height: **5'4

**Username: ***Misaki_Blossom*

**Favorite Color: **Red and White

**Dressing: **White dress with a red rose(on the dress) and black sandals

**Look's: **Long red hair(Dyed), peach colored skin and light blue eyes

**Family Background: **She likes to follow her cousins(Mitsukuni and Takashi) around after school till they get home, where she goes to her room to watch television and play's video games. At school, she ignores her cousins, she barley has friends, except her best friend Dawn, because she likes to be alone. She has a younger brother named Satoshi.

**Name: **Satoshi Haninozuka

**Gender: **M

**Age: **10

**Height: **4'2

**Username: **N/A

**Favorite Color: **Blue

**Dressing: **Black dinosaur shirt, Camouflage shorts, and black convers

**Look's: **Short blond hair, peach colored skin, and dark blue eyes

**Family Background: **His sister is Misaki…


	2. Chapter 1

Cosmio: If your reading this now and confused pleas go back one chapter ^^

* * *

Chapter 1

_"Ahaha you can't catch me _!" A little girl called to an older boy._

_"Oh yea wanna bet!" The little kids started chasing each other around a small park._

_"Dawn, where are you?" A young woman called._

_"_!" The girl yelled and started running toward the woman. Suddenly a bright yellow car screeched towards the little girl. When she saw the car coming she froze out of fear like a deer in head lights._

_"DAWN!" The boy screamed. The little girl closed her eyes waiting for impact but the woman jumped, pushing the little girl out of the cars path only to get herself ran over._

"Miss. Otoya"

"!?" Dawns eyes flew open as her body stiffened, but relaxed when she recalled her surroundings and quickly looked up to the flight attendant.

"The plain will be landing shortly." The flight attendant bowed and took her leave.

"…It was a dream?" she placed her seatbelt on "No… a nightmare." Shortly after, their plain landed and three passengers exited the plain.

"Finally! I was getting stiff from sitting the whole time…" the eldest of the three huffed as he stretched.

"Liam, you knew we were aloud to move around right." Dawn stated more than questioned.

"…wait what?"

"…you're hopeless" The youngest called as he walked past his elder siblings. Liam laughed it off, even though it wasn't a compliment. "…who's picking us up?" Nail questioned as he set his bags down as he turned to the others.

"Well im just taking a guess here… but I think the dude with the sign is." Dawn pointed towards a man wearing a suite as he held up a sign the read 'Otoya family' the three glanced at each other before they headed towards the man.

When the three reached their house they were greeted by a maid "Welcome home" she bowed and collected the teen's luggage. As she reached towards Dawn's, she jerked it backwards.

"I rather take it myself" She announced in a cold tone. The maid stood in shock but quickly bowed and led them into the house. When they entered they were greeted by the whole staff of maids and butlers, and the one that led them in turned to face them once again.

"Welcome home, we are at your service." Liam and Niall thanked them, but Dawn ignored them as she walked up the stairs.

"Oh Miss. Otoya! Please let me escort you to you're-" The maid was cut off as Dawn yelled back.

"I don't need or want you're help." This cased the maid to go into a state of shock.

"Was it something I said?" She wondered aloud.

"It's not your fault" The maid turned to face Liam as he watched Dawn clime the stairs "She just doesn't like it here." He smiled down at the maid before he followed Niall up the stairs.

*Time skip* brought to you by the Ootori Company

Dawn had finally finished unpacking her things as she now lay on her bed, glancing around her room. "It hasn't changed…" the walls of her room were a violet color, as well as her rug and bed spread while her furniture was black, her two favorite colors. There was a knock at her door. "What?" A maid slowly opened the door and stepped inside.

She bowed as she said "Miss. Otoya your father has asked me to inform you to get dressed for tonight's party. Your outfit has been laid out on your dresser." And with that the maid quickly excited the room.

"…Just. Fan. Fucking. Tastic." Dawn sighed annoyed as she glared at the dress sitting on her dresser.

Another *Time Skip* bought to you by the awesome Prussia[1]

Dawn stood in front of her mirror glaring at the reflection staring back at her. "If look could kill, I think we would already be ten feet under" She flew around and found Liam standing in her doorway, grinning at her as he leaned against the door. Dawn rolled her eyes at turned back to mirror as she began to yank a brush threw her short hair, growling as it yanked her hair out of her head. Shaking his head in amusement, Lima walked over to his younger sibling and took the brush from her hand as he carefully guiding the bush threw her short hair. Twenty minuets later he had finished untangling her hair and styled it into a neat bun behind her head, did her make-up, and place the final touches as he placed a jeweled headband on her head[2] just as Niall entered the room.

"Wow" Niall gaped as he stood next to the two "You actually look like a girl!" He commented in fake shock as Dawn glared back in reply. She quickly got up and stepped into her shoes. Taking a look in the mirror she gazed at herself in disbelief at the person looking back at her. The dress she wore was strapless, the top of the dress was the color red but from her waist down the dress was black as it stopped above her knees, and she wore small red heals[3]. Her short strawberry blond hair kept up nicely and with the help of a little make-up, gave her a mature look.

Her brothers were already dressed as well, as they stood beside her. Liam wore a black suit, his naturally messy dirty blond colored hair in its normal messy way. Niall ,on the other hand, wore a white suit witch made his strawberry blond hair and his hazel eyes stand out. Even if they were her brothers she had to admit they were good looking.

Soon a maid came and requested the three to come down to the party. As the three came down the stairs they searched for their father, when someone called out "Ah! You must be Dawn!" they turned to find a group of adults walking towards them. "Im Yuzury Suoh! Its nice to finally meet you all." The tall blond man smiled down at them as their father, and another man follow closely behind along with a group of boys that seemed to be around their age.

Dawn turned back to the man that spoke to her "My names Dawn Otoya" she bowed "It's an honor to meet you Mr. Suoh."

"Yuzury, I see you have spotted my daughter." Their father smiled as he placed a hand on Mr. Suoh's shoulder.

"How could I miss her?" Mr. Suoh joked and looked her straight in the eyes "She has the same determined look as her mother." He smiled kindly down at Dawn as he turned to face the other man "Wouldn't you agree Yoshio?"

"Hmm" the man stared at her through his glasses with a stern look, but it never fazed her as Dawn looked back at him with an equal stare. The man suddenly gave a small chuckle "Your right Yuzury, she's just like her mother. Im Yoshio Ootori"

"It's an honor to meet you as well Mr. Ootori." She bowed once again and sprang up when Liam chuckled.

"Gosh Dawn, taking the entire spotlight!"

"W-what? No I-!" She was cut off as Liam placed a hand on her shoulder and laughed.

"Just kidding, just kidding! It's an honor to meet you Mr. Suoh, Mr. Ootori." Liam as well as Niall bowed to the older men. "My names Liam Otoya and this is my younger brother Niall." He introduced and the older men bowed back in response.

"Now that the introductions are done Yuzury, Yoshio about our earlier conversation…" Mr. Otoya announced.

"Ah, yes! Well, we'll leave you hear and introduce yourselves!" Mr. Suoh smiled as he turned to look at the group of boys "Now you all play nice~" and with that the adults walked off. Dawn continued to watch then until they disappeared into the crowed and she let out a sigh of relief.

"Well" Dawn looked up as Liam broke the silence "Im Liam, this is my sister Dawn, and this is our youngest brother Niall" he gestured to each of them as they all bowed "~It's nice to meet you~" they called out in perfect unison.

"Ah, yes! Im Tamaki Suoh!" a tall blond with stunning blue eyes stepped forward and bowed before picking up Dawns hand and placing a light kiss on it "Its nice to meet you!" suddenly his hand was smacked away "Ow! That hurt Kyoya!" The blond pouted.

"Im Kyoya Ootori" a raven haired boy with glasses stepped forward and bowed.

"…It's nice to meet you" She mumbled and began to step away.

_**"Watch out!" ******__CRASH_

* * *

[1] If you can tell, im a big fan of Hetalia and the Awesome Prussia(did I spell that right?) XD

[2] No Liam is not a make-up artist and no he's not gay... maybe? XD

[3]If you wondering what the outfit looks like ill leave a link to it on my profile ^w^

Cosmio: Okay well that's all for chap 1 ^w^ Please R&R ... Oh! I have a little quiz for you all... can you guess who I named Dawn's brothers after?


End file.
